


In This Alone

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian decides to confide in a friend about the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Alone

“I think the best thing to do is to comb over the Mr. Gold’s shop again,” Emma noted with a sigh. “We should be able to find something in there that would help us understand how Zelena got her hands on the dagger.” She looked expectantly at Killian. “What do you think?”  


He was sitting across from her in one of the booths at Granny’s Diner. They, along with David, were brainstorming and comparing notes on what they knew and what they needed to know. Getting to Zelena was the ultimate goal.  


Killian’s eyes only dared to make contact with hers. “Aye.”  


His one-word answer earned him a slight frown. “So let’s get to it.” She was slow to turn to David. “Do you mind keeping an eye on Henry?”  


“That would be…”  


“How about I take the boy instead,” Killian cut in, before David could agree to Emma’s request. He could feel Emma’s gaze on him, but he continued to David. “I made a promise to the lad to take him out on the boat again. I’d like to honor that.”  


“But what about Zelena?” David asked, leaning in and searching Hook’s face.  


“You don’t want to come?”  


Hook chose to not break eye contact with David, but acknowledged Emma’s question.  


“Dave, if you could accompany Emma on this mission, then there would be no conflicting matter. I believe spending time with Henry would be beneficial to the boy as well as counterproductive in sniffing out the witch’s plan.”  


David gave a terse slow nod. “Ok. Fine by me.” He turned to his daughter. “Emma?”  


Killian let his gaze turned towards her. She was watching him. Watching too closely, for his immediate comfort. He let his eyes fall a spot of the floor.  


“Fine,” Emma finally agreed. “And thanks, Killian.”  


That caught his attention. His name falling from her lips so naturally.  


“For putting Henry first,” Emma continued when he looked back at her.  


His head bobbed in a nod. “Aye.”  


Emma placed her hands firmly onto the table as she stood. “Then are you ready to go, David?”  


“Why don’t you pull the truck around and I’ll be right out?” David asked. He tossed her the keys.  


“Okay.” She began to back away from the men. “Just make it fast. We have a lot of work to do.” With that, she made her way out of the diner.  


Killian watched her warily. Once she was gone he felt the weight being lifted off his chest and was able to breathe more easily. But with the ease of taking a breath, it only maximized the pain of having Emma out of his grasp. It hurt like hell having this between them. The fact that he was alone on the secret made the pain greater.  


He could sense the change in her since them moment of them being in her parent’s home. Her vow of being ready to move forward and forgetting the past came at the perfect time. It was everything that he wanted. Only he had not been able to act on her plans. He had to be the one to back away. Not his idea of reaching a happy ending.  


Killian imagined the alternative to that night: turning back to Emma, invading her space and making his presence known. A wickedly delicious grin on his face and fingertips caressing her soft check…  


“Killian, what is going on?”  


He was rudely taken away from his musings by the man still sitting across from him.  


“What do you mean, Dave?” he asked with a wary sigh.  


“Something is way off,” David stated, rising from his seat. “That’s clear as day. And Emma sees it, too. So what’s going on?” He looked towards the entrance to Granny’s Diner. “Do you want to tell me while Emma is gone?”  


Killian stared up at him. He was almost tempted to spill the pain from his heart and share it with the other man. But then this was his burden to carry. Not…  


“I knew it!” David exclaimed. He moved to the other side of the table and took a seat next to Killian. “What is it? Do you know something that we don’t?”  


Killian licked his lips anxiously.  


“Something about Zelena and the dagger?” David pressed, his blue gaze darkened by the intensity of what he thought he knew.  


Killian shook his head once. “I know nothing of the witch’s plans or how she acquired the Dark One’s dagger.”  


“Emma is outside waiting for me,” David reminded him. “Tell me. You have something weighing on your mind. Tell me.”  


Killian opened his mouth, though he was unsure of what was going to come out. But he decided against nothing.  


“You’re right. Emma is outside waiting for you, mate.”  


“Killian.” It came out as a stiff warning.  


What was it about these people and the use of his given name? Why did it effect him the way that it did?  


Killian closed his eyes and let out a breath of air.  


“It’s bad, mate,” he murmured softly. He could feel the prickle of… something behind his eyes. They shot open and met David’s gaze. “Do not inform Emma. You have to promise.”  


David made a quick glance back at the door. “What is it?”  


Killian’s hand shot out to the other man’s arm, holding firmly.  


“You have to promise,” he muttered thickly.  


David was quick to nod. “Okay, I won’t tell Emma.”  


Killian did a mental check of the prince’s demeanor. Was he to be trusted with the biggest issue facing his life? David’s lips were pressed firmly together, eyebrows knitted together, his eyes set determinedly.  


He let him go, slowly backing away. With a nervous nod, he began.  


“She cursed me,” he said bitterly.  


“What?”  


“The witch- Zelena- she cursed me.” Killian did a side-glance at the prince. “She cursed my kiss.” He watched for the disbelief from the other man.  


“Your… your… kiss?” David asked, confused. “Why would she curse your kiss?” And it dawned on him. “Emma?”  


A quick flash of their moment in Neverland went through Killian’s mind. Brief, and soon replaced by the way he had to walk away from her.  


“Emma,” he stated in confirmation. “She wants me to kiss her and take away all her power. If I don’t then she says she will hurt everyone that Emma loves.”  


“But,” David said, leaning in closer, his frown increasing, “are you and Emma…” He waited for Killian to finish his thought.  


Killian nervously rubbed him fingers together. “I…”  


David leaned back, watching him closely. “You love her.” It was a statement, not a question. “You’re in love with my daughter.”  


Killian held the other man’s gaze, silently affirming what David knew to be true.  


David shook his head. “You have to tell her.”  


“No,” he said firmly. “Not yet. Not when I don’t know how to deal with what the witch has done. I have no answer to this.”  


“You don’t have an answer,” David agreed. “But we will come up with the solution. This witch is ruining too many lives. It has to stop.” With that, he stood up. “Keep an eye on Henry. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”  


Killian jumped up as well. “You gave your word. I am holding it to you. Do not tell Emma.”  


Standing directly in front of each other, David sized up the man who was in love with his daughter. A good moment passed before he smiled.  


“You have my word on that,” he assured him. “And you have my word that we will get to the bottom of this. We will break the curse. And then… you can… kiss my daughter.” He shook his head. “If she will have you.” He held out his hand.  


Killian was slow to take the offer, somewhat taken aback by the way David was handling the situation.  


“I do…” He sighed. “I…”  


“You’re a changed man, Killian,” David cut in, seeing that Killian was having issues with the words he was wrestling with. “I know what I’ve said to you in the past. But I also know that you are a changed man. I appreciate everything that you have done for me and my family. And I know your motives are true.”  


Killian only gave a short nod as he looked off to the side, a little flustered.  


“Emma would be lucky to have you at her side,” he continued, gripping Killian’s hand even tighter. “As you would be lucky to have her at your side.” He then let go of his hand. “I have to get out of here.”  


Killian glanced up. “Thanks, mate,” was all he could muster in a soft voice,  


David gave him a nod. “We’ll catch up with you later.” And then he headed out the door.  


Too many things were running through Killian’s mind. He wasn’t alone. He had allies.  


With a short nod to himself, he turned around back to his seat. He would need to collect his bearings before going to fetch the lad. But he knew instinctively that he had done the right thing in confiding in David.  


Yes, this curse will be broken.  


His fingers went up to touch his lips. Again, his thoughts turned to their kiss. This time, at Emma’s apartment in New York. He vowed right then in there that it would not be the last time his lips met hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy about the support this fic has gotten! I haven't written in a really long time. And it's been really encouraging to see the many views and kudos! Any comments would be great as well. Thanks:)


End file.
